Sol Vata Octavian Fessler
This page lacks some information from various times throughout the years, and may be periodically updated to ensure the page eventually receives all information. Sol is a prominent Graal Military figure, best known for his leadership of Amestria. Aliases Though most recognizably Sol and Fessler, he has went under many under names such as Westbrook. Here is a full list. Sol, Fessler Westbrook Vata, Octavian Franz Kibler, Hans Kibler XIII, Tim Herr Kreig, Vulpes Inculta Early Beginnings, SAFF - The New Republic Starting out around SAFF, he joins momentarily. He dislikes the military, and leaves to tower and be immature. He stays a noob for a bit and then becomes XIII, and joins Sherlock's Imperial. He serves as a Private and is amazed by Auel's recent creation, The Sentinels. This setting of mid 2013 and his true beginning in militaries is noted, and eventually Imperial falls. Sol is banned permanently and he makes a new account under the alias of Sol. He puts ten thousand gralats on the account and buys 2 sets of armor from Lavenders. He tells James Dolan, Sols first and longest affiliate that he hopes to rebuild a empire for Sherlock, in compensation for Sherlock's higher ranked companionship to XIII. Sol succeeds in creating a guild, and Peter Rhodes joins. Manji, Peter Rhodes, and James Dolan are key officers and lead units. King Sol's inexperience and his unwillingness to fight the State in sight of a unwanted war with Sherlock's new guild, Peter revolts. In the conflict, Sol is defeated and he stays temporarily in Arcadia, Peter's creation, to help. This is notably the true beginning of the conflict between Sherlock and Sol, which would continue for the years ahead. Mid State-Sub Arcadian Sol, now a soldier of Mid State and a corporal, serves Auel in Kusan's company. Soon after, however, the guild falls. Sol wanders, and joins some guilds afterwards, but eventually settles in a new Arcadia. He is made a Lieutenant Colonel and makes the sharpshooters division. His unit sees little action and he breaks off, making the Federation of Xencel. It does not succeed, but he is able to aid the Imperian Loyalists in the civil war against Auel, and join in the after-battle peace talks. Aurelia-State Wandering Eventually, Sol joins with Senlok, to make Aurelia. it is a prominent guild and features under a joint leadership, or in other words, 2 consuls leading it. the guild prospers under joint leadership, but eventually, the unexperienced but competent Sol, (now octavian) is overthrown by Senlok. He is exiled. Senlok takes control and Sol rebels, escaping exilation. He fails, however and accepts a spot at Prime Minister. He is, (debatably) the head honcho and leader of it all, with Senloks position being mostly for show, as he doesn't do a lot. Eventually however, its short lived. Aurelia aggresively wins several wars but when Senlok begins reforming the guild, it is in disorginization. He gives it to Sol and leaves, leading Sol to lose control. the guilds reforms spiral the guild into destruction. After this, Sol wanders for a while. He occasionally joins Auels guilds, but never plays a big part. Britannia-Aurelium Sol serves in Auels "Brittannia," holding the position of sergeant throughout and receiving a free custom at one point, his first. He notably forms a close friendship with the IV units captain, Fizz, and video chatted with her over skype. This friendship would lead to, a year later, the Amestrian officer core and how she played a part. After Britannia, of course. There was a lot of wandering, inactivity, and insignificant guilds whom he had enlisted, and there were many small conflicts with Sherlock Zor, (now Constantine.) The conflict reaches its peak when Sol makes the first society based guild ever, Praetoria. It's organization would give help to the ideals of Elysia. General James Dolan leads the military, and Sol organizes in attempt to match the powerful Kaiserlich, however Auel returns as "Voldermort" and aids Sherlock. Sherlocks large guild is no match for the fledging Praetoria, and a large battle erupts in the Graal City PK arena between the two forces. Voldermort and his sentinels are able to put the battle completely in Sherlocks favor. Sol abdicates, and joins Kaiserlich to lead the artillery corps in battle against a different nation. Sol takes it personally, and orders artillery strikes whenever he can, because this nation refused to help him fight Sherlock in Praetoria. Some more, small time wandering occurs, and then Sol forms Aurelium. It lasts an extremely short amount of time, about 3 days. It grows large in that time, reaching 24 members on right before the civil war against Gorgo and Stein, where Sol is banned for two thousand hours. Soren, one of Sols closest affiliates at the time, fights a war against Gorgo and her newly formed guild, Atlantia. It is in vain, as he does not know Sol is banned. They lose their once strong friendship. Elysia-Amestris A lot happens, after this time. Sol joins Elysia, to help Kusan grow. He views Elysia as the society he was never able to complete, and is the governor of Falren, the grand city of Elysia. It is a huge city made in guildhouse, with an arena, town hall, barracks, houses, and a park. Elysians of all ranks flock to the city. John Senlok Zor owns the city in his guildhouse. At this time, most people believed Senlok and John were different people. Senlok disbands the guild house, and becomes John; in secrecy. He joins Auel Vist in 5th Era State to aid him as a Major. With the loss of the actual city, Sol is forced to rename the city to the footmen and rebuild until Kusan comes online. Kusan appraises Sol for keeping control of the footmen, and the guild continues, still in shock at the loss of its grand city. The guild still operates in harmony, with members such as Kusan, Laxus, Masked Anal Avenger, Azrael and Sol turning the guild into a paradise for many, a true society. Uniforms from scratch come out, with caped and uncaped variants. Sol Fessler creates the wikia sometime during this period, working with Kusan to create pages. Weeks after the initial impact of Senloks betrayal, Sherlock Zor, a State Senior Commander and member of the Line of Auel, contacts Sol. He offers Sol a Napoleon Bonaparte based body, the rank of major, and a home in the State in exchange for disbanding the footmen. He is charismatic with his words, and gets Sol to agree. Sol becomes a 5th era Major, the first real officer position he's ever had in one of Auels guilds. It is a new experience for him, but he is hurt to have had to leave his friends in Elysia. Sol fights for the State against the rebel guilds such as Riders of Rohan, indiscriminantely. He is forced, by his duty to the State, to serve against his enemies; and he does just this. After this era falls, Sol leads some small time guilds and forms projects. An attempt to re-initiate Project New Heights fails, and Sol continues his service in the community, without meaning. Nothing much happens during this time, but he holds officer positions and tries to help fledging guilds end the power struggle that plagues the game. Sometime around this time, State and Imperia return. State forms, quickly, bringing loyalists from all over the game. Imperia does the same, and the battle sides are hastily drawn, with battles occuring constantly. Sol joins the State, and serves. However, when he attempts to foil Steins plot to disband a unit, he is indicted for attempted treason. He angrily leaves the guild, and Stein disbands the unit the next day. Looking for action in this conflict between Imperia and State, Sol forms the Kibler Guard, and becomes Franz Kibler. The Imperians agree to attach the Guard to the Imperian Units, but Sol is a unpopular leader in the Kibler guards. Former friends such as Ramia Kibler become enemies. Sol fights with Imperia against the State, but his unpopularity in Kibler leads to him being passed up to lead an Imperian unit. Kibler eventually falls, and Bacseyia forms. Sol does not serve with Imperia for much longer, and Bacseyia is still fairly pre-launch. Sol forms Aurelis, the 3rd "Aur" trilogy guild. Sol quickly gains support, dubbing the guild the "Anti State-State." It's not as medeival as Imperia, nor Bacsey. Supporters of gun based militaries who dislike the State join to fight, and John Senlok joins to aid him. There is a sense of fair distrust between the two, as months before, Senlok had scammed Sol out of over 100 thousand gralats. They serve, however, and rebuild their friendship. In an effort to combat the State, Sol orders all his troops to ambush Savus's units. A battle occurs, and the State pulls back. As the days go by, Aurelis begins too rapidly attempting to pursue the State, and it leads to the downfall of the guild. John Senlok joins Bacsey to lead the Intelligence corps, and Sol follows to co-lead it. For a while, the guild is harmonius. Former arch-rivals Mathiveas Kaine and Sol, become good friends. However, when Xanth joins Bacsey, Sol, (Now Vulpes Inculta), suspects him of treason. He calls him to the supreme Bacseyian court, and a trial ensues. John, someone who Sol considered a true friend, mercilessley attempts to defend Xanth, taking heavy attempts to soil Sol's name during the court case. Sols suspicions were correct, as Xanth quickly flees the guild before being potentially convicted. After the court case, Sol requests to be moved to The Bacseyian Legion, the guild that Mathiveas leads to co-lead it. He retains the same amount of power, but in a different unit. This move was sparked by growing tensions over John Senloks taking credit for many of the things Sol had been doing, and the court case was the climax in the issue. The guild, Bacsey continues, and Harau makes a Fallout Power armor themed body for Sol. They become good friends. That's when, Auel contacts Sol weeks after the court case. In a conversation, Sol decides to coup Harau to end the war of paranoia. It would take a lot of planning. Auel offers Sol the position of a unit leader, but he declines. Auel gives him the archives password, when it was "Testament", (Making Sol one of the only people to be given the archives password, not stealing it.) Auel and Sol begin to form a form of bond, as they both realize they live in the same city, fairly close by. They talk about their lives in the area, a tale of two cities. One being a goodie, school based, upper class dude who is his class president. The next being a smart, more street based, lower middle class who doesn't do too well in school. Auel mentors Sol, giving him real life advice. Sol begins planning to overthrow Harau, something that would be difficult with how well the guild was doing in his reign. Sol uses the fact that Harau is too blinded by hate to lead, partnered by others, to convince Mathiveas to join his cause. Several others do, as well, in careful negotiations. They begin coming closer to the "day of action," when Mathiveas messes up. He tells Xeno their plans to overthrow Harau, and Xeno tells Harau "There are members in your guild against you." But refuses to say who, "To protect them." Harau is furious, he believes it is an attempt to destroy Bacsey. Sol is glad that Xeno covers for him, and they begin to develop a friendship. Harau orders a siege on Xeno's compound, where his guild, (Aegis) resides. A tough battle occurs, when Sol jumps at the opportunity. He mascots Mathiveas Kaine, and Harau begins to go insane. (that rhymed.) Sol knows that the Bacseyian and Aegis troops chanting "Hail Mathiveas" would lead Harau to abdicate, losing his most trusted officer to a coup. Sol completely finishes it off, and Mathiveas is crowned king. Sol leaves, and forms Amestris. Mathiveas joins him, to become the Colonel of the 1st Battalion. Amestris would begin an illustrious legacy, becoming the final great guild of 2014, before the great power struggle. Amestris-Dobeln Amestris is formed, bringing Mathiveas as the Colonel of the 1st Battalion. Heavy recruitment begins, with rigid development. Sherlock forms Kaiserlich, and Sol gives a memorable speech on the plans to end him. Sherlock attempts to form a war against Aegis and Amestris, so he may mop up the results. By this time, Imperia, Bacsey, and the State are all gone, officially meaning the end of the war of paranoia at the hands of the Bacseyian Coup. Fessler and Xeno defeat Sherlock, and he quits, marking the final use of that account. Amestris brings in many notable figures, and reaches 36 members on at one point. Xinke Han is the colonel of the 4th Brigade, Colonel Fizz Aesti is the colonel of the 3rd Brigade, and Colonel John Senlok leads the 2nd Brigade. Mathiveas keeps his reign on the 1st. Vol, a newer member in the community is given Brigadier General in an attempt to develop his potential, but he is eventually demoted. Kevlar Vaughn is recruited by Fessler, as an attempt to begin Project Eden, (referenced in xinkes article on the community.) Project Eden aims to build huge cities, quests, railroads, and shops in many guild houses, with mayors, police, and a whole society to break off from the main game. Stein Allanch, former Amestrian Colonel, (disbanded his unit and left) is given the position of Mayor in Amestris I, the capital city. Positions for the project begin getting filled, however Fessler attempts to stop Kevlar from giving Stein control of the guild and city. Kevlar ignores the warning, and Stein disbands Amestris I and the city. Kevlar, and many other officials, are extremely disheartened. General and President Sol, (now known as Fessler of course,) attempts to bring activity and morale up by bringing war upon Valarous, a military with Valeria as its ruling family. Battles erupt, but the battle ends in a treaty. Auel convinces Kevlar to disband Eden completely and join him, where "Eden can be successfully remade." Kevlar agrees, and morale begins to drop. Fizz and John disband their units. Mathiveas stays loyal, so does Xinke. Notable members who had once joined, such as Viral CrUeL and Auel Vist leave. Sol orders the demobilization of all active units, and he exiles himself. After Amestris, he becomes inactive. He eventually comes to hold the rank of Colonel in the State on 3 occasions, in the year 2015. Eventually, Peter Rhodes forms Bavaria, Harau has the Covenant, and Sol forms Dobeln. Dobeln brings back many grizzled Amestrian and Aegian war veterans under one banner, but struggles to fight Bavaria. Special Ops raids occur, but Bavaria is at its peak, and coupled with Peters alliance with Harau, Dobeln is barely staying above water. Activity is good, and trainings occur all over destiny. In a desperate attempt to seize an advantage, Sol orders a campaign on Bavarian territory. On the road between CTF and Dozers, Bavarians encircle Dobelns armies with Covenant help. A tough battle occurs, but in a decisive defeat is given to the Dobelns. After the decisive battle of CTF, many smaller battles and special ops missions of both sides occur, however eventually, Dobeln is completely defeated. Harau Bacsey forms his notable "Fessler is Hitler" video. Post Dobeln-Reconstructional State With Dobeln gone, Fessler goes extremely inactive. He quits for 6 months, and returns to remake Amestris. It does well, but Sherlock puts an end to that when he mascots Mathiveas Kaine, Fesslers closest friend, against him. Mathiveas and Fessler begin to grow distant, and Sherlock and Mathiveas closer. Fessler quits once more after the failed Amestrian re-creation, and serves a lot in Ol'west, as the NFR Grand Marshal, until Sherlock and other subordinate officers are able to convince Kevlar Vaughn to completely discharge General Fessler from the New Frontier Republic. Fessler rebels, but eventually loses access to his account. Fessler becomes a vocal critic of the Sarovian Regime, and attempts to form a guild but eventually cuts off the plans. He serves as the Knight-Quartermaster of House Regium, for a time, and is the Liege-Lord of House Avalor during the Kingdoms. After, he forms the Royal Army and becomes increasingly vocal in the need for a total reconstruction of the community. The Royal Army eventually falls, in part due to the Xiaoguard controversy, and in part due to the failed attempts of merging with Sarovia and Azrael. He wanders, but eventually joins Vulnus and the Reconstructional State. He becomes a Major, originally, leading the 2nd Infantry, but is promoted to Colonel of the 1st Battalion with the reforms. The NFR-Desert Corps Sol Fessler had been the Grand Marshal of the New Frontier Republic on several occasions, and returned once more to follow through with this. This was during the grand "death" of the community, where many people migrated to the west. (Eventually, the fall of this era of the NFR on west would lead to Sarovia and the Malum Companies). Fessler is the General of the newly formed Republic, and the NFR begins to thrive. Sometime during this period, Fessler begins to act more and more immature, prompting a temporary suspension from military service. When the suspension is lifted, Fessler continues to act immature; and in a climatic event, several officers are able to get Kevlar to discharge Fessler. Fessler argues that despite his immaturity, he was holding more activities then the majority of the other officers. His requests for a military trial are denied, and he leaves. Jeff Heinrich, a member of the NFR; is friends with Fessler. They both agree to form the "Desert Corps," a new guild to combat the NFR and re-unite the dispersed anti-NFR guilds. The NFR light infantry units station themselves at Outpost Charlie, and Jeff and Fessler relay a plan to eachother. Fessler waits a bit off in the bug selling area; while Jeff waits inside the interior of outpost charlie. The Light Infantry is outside, and Fessler slowly moves up near the station. When Fessler is close enough, Jeff quickly goes offtag, and mass bombs the outpost; fleeing; as Fessler covers him. They flee to the oasis, and forms the desert corps. They quickly reunite half of what remained of the anti-NFR forces; and begin developing their armies. The Desert Corps did not officially claim any land, but used the docks at the southwest of the Indian Island as a forward base. The Desert Corps build their numbers up, and launch a siege for Outpost Charlie. In a narrow battle, the Desert Corps are forced to retreat. The Desert corps continue to launch operations against the NFR, and the majority of the raids are battles for outpost charlie. The largest battle the Desert Corps fight in is a two front war for the indian lands, where outpost Delta and outpost Charlie are both attacked at the same time. Outpost Delta is almost captured, but Chancellor Kevlar brings a large force to reinforce Lieutenant Vaez. The Desert Corps are forced to retreat. The final action of the Desert Corps and Fessler is a defensive action, where Kevlar encamps large numbers of NFR troopers near the southwestern indian docks. 2 days after the major offensive; he invades this area. The Desert Corps are pushed out onto the docks, and forced to retreat by sea. Fessler loses access temporarily to graal, and the desert corps go inactive. Jeff Heinrich continues to lead the guild; as the NFR goes inactive as well. Eventually both fall. Bundes Reich-Leaving Graal Fessler decides to put his effort into one final attempt at leading a guild, called "Bundes Reich." Many fresh, original from scratch gear codes and bodies are established. The success is short lived, however, the guild soon becomes tattered, and Fessler promptly hands it over to Kuro; planning to leave the game. With Bundes Reich dead, Fessler establishes the Line of Fessler, to carry on his legacy and eventually make a strong community. Fessler leaves Classic 3 days later permanently, and goes to Ol'West in order to try and play there. However, he becomes inactive on Ol'west as well, and quits graal entirely. The Return-End of Fessler Some time later, Fessler returns, although extremely inactive. He joins Auels State again, this time as an advisor in the central command. For some weeks, he remains at this position. Eventually however, he is notified that Auel was "banned" and logs on to help Vulnus take control of the State, in face of Yohans predicted attempt to take control. Vulnus remakes the central command and infantries, disbands the second army and groups power into one central guild. Fessler is made lieutenant colonel of the second brigade, under colonel macbeth. Macbeth becomes extremely inactive, and Fessler assumes duty of colonel. A week later, Auel returns and retakes the command of the State. He explains that the State will return to the original format of a big 3 with monthly elections for general and prime minister. In the elections, Irish wins prime minister by a landslide and Fessler continiously builds support for the general position. The final 3 contendors are Captain Craig, Logan, and Fessler. Craig eventually drops out of the race and attempts to switch his supporters votes to Logan, but auel vetoes this move as some of Craigs supporters wished to vote Fessler. Secretly, Logan and Fessler agree to make the runner up Lieutenant General. In a closely contested election, the entire State gathers in the parliament hall and votes one last time. It is tied. The vote must go to the 4 estates, where Logan wins the officers, Fessler wins the enlistees, the foreigners are split, and the NCOs are split. At the last minute, Gareth appears and enters the NCO area, voting for Fessler. Fessler becomes general. In Fesslers term as general, the State saw many ups and downs, truly representing what the State could be, up and down. There were many inner guild conflicts, many rank issues, but also high activity and prescence in wars. As the guild went on and Auel disappeared once more, Fessler struggled to keep the State orderly as resources went to the government. In a battle with Sarovia at yorktown, they utilize a lag related glitch to completely wipe all of the States units. The State falls back, but Fessler and the senior staff collaborate. They decide to rebuild. Auel returns two days later, with the State rebuilding and active once more. Xiaoguard convinces Auel to let Fessler disband the government, increasing Fesslers control over the guild. Several key government officials leave. The State continues growing upwards in terms of numbers, but the organization continues on a downwards trend that Fessler is unable to stop. Officers are not hosting activities, and Fessler becomes continiously overwhelmed by the pressure on him and weight he is carrying. In an attempt to reunify the guild after several major disputes, Fessler hosts elections to see who should truly be general. This is a secret attempt to take complete control of the guild, however the elections only make the guild more disunified and chaotic. An almost rebellion takes place over the guildchat, and Irish returns. Zearos, Fessler, and Irish form the second big 3. Many factions start popping up over this time. The guild becomes increasingly inactive as people start defecting or get discharged. Sarovia and their newfound ally Kusanic, a fake Kusan guild, attempt to finish the State off in a final battle. In the final battle the State would ever fight, General Fessler, Commander Joe Kyro, Colonel Craig, Commander Nate Lucero, Private Darkfire, Gareth and several other soldiers would fight through the night and until 2am when the Sarovians finally pull back. The State won, and in their discord and a gh, they hold a final ceremony for the State and kill the guild. Fessler disappears. Weeks later, Fessler returns to join Aurea. He is placed as Field Marshal of the empire originally, but his conduct spirals downwards heavily. He is continiously demoted or replaced until he is completely discharged. He re-enlists after some time, but is once again discharged after requesting a transfer to Ol'West aurea. Fessler disappears once again. Some time later, Fessler creates Zendar, an attempt to resurrect the good militaries like Imperia. The idelology of the guild is based around sparring, towering, tournaments and comradery. A week into the guilds life, King Fessler is banned. The guild falls without him. After the death of Zendar, Fessler permanently disappears. Months later however, he returns in response to a notification that Carolus of Sarovia created a fake State. He comes back to try and help with the situation but after a few days disappears again. Powers Fessler has the power to evade any ban, whether it is an IP ban, a double ban, or a 10k hour ban. There is no way to permanently remove him from the game. Fessler has the power to command, and organize large groups of people successfully. Fessler is a skilled speaker, and can use his charisma to influence people or get them to see his view of things. Fessler is a novice GFX artist. excelling in heads and bodies. Families 2ez Family, Magnus Family, Dolan Family, Octavian Family Han Dynasty Member of Han Dynasty since forming in 2015, lost the tag. I need to have Xiao tag me back lol. Quotes "You need friends to become a leader, and enemies to stay one." "So you think you can Ban: The Xor 'So you think you can dance' spinoff" "All guilds fall. But not all fall into the same category, you know what I mean?" "I mean, I would agree with you; there's only one issue. The State doesn't lose." "Yeah, I've heard of the wikia. Funnily enough, I made it." "no lol that's gay" "I'm not Hillary Clinton, but I need donations." "Sorry for cyberbullying you." "Auel wishes he could do GFX this good." "The admins are literally the Graal secret police-gestapo-fuhrerreich-oberst-struppen-schutzstaffel." Notable Achievements 4 Time State Colonel, all occasions being official State guilds lead by certified leaders. State General 2017 Leader of Amestris, Dobeln, The New Republic, and several others Founder of the graalmilitary wikia Has made customs for many individuals on the game Category:Leaders Category:People Category:The State